Stealing Cinderella,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Just a one-shot songfic :D CXW


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE FAIRLY ODDPARENTS FRANCHISE!  
>Me: So the idea for this popped into my head when I was out walking the other day with my parents and this song happened to play on Pandora (Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks) and I thought how nice it would be if it were set to Big Daddy, Wanda and Cosmo.<br>Arya: As always she doesn't own the song or the singer.  
>Athena: Please leave a review and we hope that you enjoy the story!<strong>

Stealing Cinderella:

Cosmo looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. His hair was neatly brushed and styled instead of the usual shaggyness that he displayed. He was wearing a white dress-shirt that was tucked in nicely to black suit pants that had been ironed and cleaned. He had a black tie around his neck that was legitimately tied and not a clip-on like it was normally. He even had shined up black dress shoes on with black socks. He didn't much like his appearance like this, but he was meeting Wanda's father today and he wanted to look his best for him. He understood from Wanda that her father was a very old-fashioned man and Cosmo was hoping that he could impress him. He had already asked Wanda himself, now he was going to ask her father. Not that her father's answer mattered, he just hoped that this would make it easier for him.

_I came to see her daddy  
>For a sit-down man to man.<br>It wasn't any secret  
>That I'd be asking for her hand.<em>

When Big Daddy had answered the door and allowed Cosmo to step inside, Cosmo felt nervous. Big Daddy didn't take well to news he didn't like. Wanda's father led Cosmo into their living room and sat him down in a chair that faced an entire wall of pictures before excusing himself to get some iced-tea from the kitchen. Cosmo smiled as he saw Wanda through the ages. There were pictures of her as a baby, crawling on the floor or in the crib with her sister. Pictures showed her playing in the backyard in princess dresses or jumping on her bed in her favorite pink nightgown or eating her first birthday cake. There were photos of her in front of school buses and in graduation gowns. He smiled at the picture of her five year old self in a pasture with beautiful willow trees, her arms out to the side as she twirled in her Sunday dress with a big smile on her face.

_I guess that's why he left me waiting  
>In the living room by myself<br>With at least a dozen pictures of her  
>Sitting on a shelf.<em>

_She was playing Cinderella,_  
><em>She was ridin' her first bike,<em>  
><em>Bouncin' on the bed<em>  
><em>And lookin' for a pillow fight.<em>

_Running through the sprinkler_  
><em>With a big Popsicle grin.<em>  
><em>Dancing with her dad,<em>  
><em>Lookin' up at him.<em>

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,  
>but to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Ridin' in and stealin' Cinderella.<em>

He was still looking at the picture of her standing on her father's shoes as they danced together at a wedding, her father smiling proudly down at her in her little yellow dress with mary-jane shoes. Big Daddy put a glass in front of Cosmo and sat in the chair across from him that was against the wall of pictures. Cosmo took a sip nervously. Big Daddy looked behind himself at the pictures on the wall and at the one that Cosmo had been admiring of Wanda in the pasture.

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
>to get a better look at one,<br>When I heard a voice behind me say  
>"Now, ain't she somethin' son?"<em>

"That was taken when she was just five years old. Twirling was her favorite thing to do out by the church." Cosmo nodded as Big Daddy stared at him. "She's a special girl."

"Yeah, she's quite a woman." Cosmo said as he thought of her. Big Daddy just stared at him with a blank stare and Cosmo wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"A woman..." Big Daddy muttered to himself. That's when Cosmo realized something.

_I said: "Yeah, she's quite a woman,"  
>and he just stared at me.<br>That's when I realized that in his eyes  
>she would always be:<em>

_Playin' Cinderella,_  
><em>Ridin' her first bike.<br>__Bouncin' on the bed  
>And lookin' for a pillow fight.<em>

_Runnin' through the sprinklers_  
><em>with a big popsicle grin.<em>  
><em>Dancin' with her dad,<em>  
><em>lookin' up at him.<em>

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming,_  
><em>but to him I'm just some fella<em>  
><em>Ridin' in and stealin' Cinderella.<em>

"I know why you're here, boy." Big Daddy said to him suddenly. "You may not have my permission but I can see you're going to do this anyway." Cosmo nodded and Big Daddy stood up and called Wanda into the room. Wanda came downstairs and was surprised to see Cosmo standing there. She smiled and walked over to the two of them. "Now, I know that you two will get married with or without my permission. I don't like him and I'm not happy about it. But if you want to make your own mistakes, go ahead." Cosmo smiled and embraced Wanda in a hug. She kissed him and Big Daddy growled slightly but she didn't care.

_Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder,  
><em>_Then he called her in the room.  
>When she threw her around me,<br>That's when I could see it too._

_She was playin' Cinderella,_  
><em>Ridin' her first bike.<em>  
><em>Bouncin' on her bed<em>  
><em>And lookin' for a pillow fight.<em>

_Runnin' through the sprinklers_  
><em>With a big popsicle grin.<em>  
><em>Dancin' with her dad,<em>  
><em>Lookin' up at him.<em>

_If he gives me a hard time,_  
><em>Well, I can't blame the fellow.<em>  
><em>I'm the one who's stealin'<em>  
><em>Cinderella.<em>

**AN: I know I know, I did a horrible Big Daddy, but I liked this idea XD**  
><em><br>_  
><em><br>_


End file.
